left behind
by mmaclover4
Summary: madison's parents get killed and the cullens adopt her and she fell in love with her so called brother edward but will edward love her back? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I pushed my hung of junk truck to its limits, trying to get as far away as possible. My chest burned , but still I didn't stop. I had gotten used to the no nonsense way of life that I had had to adapt to ever since the Cullen's had left me close to three years ago. It was either that or be killed.

The strip of forest that I had been driving though finally ended andI saw the lights of civilization ahead. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing I would most likely be safe for another few hours. They tended to wait till I was out of the cities to attack and for that I was grateful. At least no innocents got hurt that way.

I was about to turn off of the street I was on and make my way to a mall so I could get some basic supplies. It was safer to go to a crowded mall than a small convenience store along the way where they could just kill the clerk and floor employees. They were more hesitant to attack in a public place.

As the turn came up something darted in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid hitting whatever it was. My car skidded into the slope on the side of the, road, colliding head first into a tree. My head slammed into the steering wheel. The impact jarred my bruised muscles making me cry out in pain.

Steam curled up from the hood of the car accompanied with the sounds of the engine dying. I felt the trickle of blood as I stream of it ran down the side of my face. Groaning I lifted my head. Looking over my shoulder and onto the road, I tried to spot the thing that had run in front of me. Sighing, I grabbed my old tattered bag from the back seat, I would have to walk into town and call a tow truck or something.

I was brought out of my mulling by the sound of metal tearing. The driver's side door was ripped off of its hinges and thrown a good distance away. I felt a stone like hand grip my shirt and yank me out of the car and onto the grass. I let out a moan of pain as my muscles protested the action.

I looked up and saw the stalking shape of Laurent come towards me. He was only one of the vampires that were after me. I assumed the other two, James and Victoria, were not that far behind. James was the leader, and I was betting that Laurent would entertain himself with me until he arrived.

Slowly I got to my feet, trying to keep my face straight trying not to show how much pain I was in.. I knew I couldn't get away, not with him this close. I might have speed, hearing, reflects, and scenting abilities, but I wasn't that fast. Growing up with a coven of undead I had picked up a few of their traits in habit. You kind of had to in order not to miss out on anything and get out of agonizing shopping trips.

"Good day Madison." He said his voice soft and angelic like. It made me sick to my stomach. I had become all but immune to their good looks and seductive tones over the years but not his. The only one who still really affected me had been Edward.

"screw you Laurent." I said, my voice low and dark. I flung back as his fist hit my chest, connecting with my bruised ribs. I landed on my back and gasped, for air.

"You always did have a smart mouth." He said chidingly. "One day I'm going to beat it right out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." I said, my voice shaky but still strong. I knew it was a bad idea to be baiting him but I couldn't help it. It was part of me, to taunt him and the others.

The next thing I knew I was face first in the dirt and had a mad vampire on my back.

Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my lighter. I had always kept with me, I don't know why but sometimes it comes in handy. Sort of like now, keeping his attention with one of my hands grabbed his face and neck, I brought up the lighter to the other side of his face. With a swift flick of my finger the lighter came to life and the flame connected with his cropped hair.

He let out a surprise yelp and jumped off my back. His hair was now aflame. It spread over most of his scalp. I found out that vampires were flameable. Once you got them lit, they burned up like a plastic.

Quickly I grabbed my bag and started running. Hopefully the flames would keep him occupied long enough for me to make it to town or at least a busy road. I was the fastest human that I knew, and I took full advantage of that skill now. I was no where near the speed a vampire. But I still had to try.

With each stride I was closer to the city and closer to safety. I didn't hear any signs of Laurent or the others. My lungs burned and my legs screamed in pain but I pushed myself, faster than I had ever run before. The rush of adrenalin was strong and helped me urge my body forwards. It only took about 3 minutes I finally passed the boundaries of the city and made it to safety. Still not stopping I ran inside the closest building I could find. It turned out to be a local mall. I sat against the wall, catching my breath.

Once I was able to regulate my breathing I looked around. The mall was tiny, only one story. I spotted the public bathrooms just off to the side and let out a sigh of relief. I quickly headed into the bathroom, making sure no one was around. I groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. A small trail of blood started from the side of my face in a big smear of red. My hair was matted with bits of grass and twigs in it. My clothes were smeared with dirt and crumpled.

I splashed some water on my face, trying to clean up my appearance. I tried fingering through my dirty brown hair and whipped off as much dirt as possible. With a lot of damp paper towels. Knowing I couldn't do anything else I decided to get the stuff that I would need for the next few days. There had to be a drug mart or something here.

"Alice, look at this!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice.

"OMG We have to get this!" I quickly looked around to see who was talking with the wonderful musical voices just inside the boutique a few stores away. They were both the same as I remembered.

Alice was a small pixie of a girl with spick black hair, wearing an outfit that cost more then all of my savings put together. On her arms were tones of bags all with designer logos on them. Her topaz eyes were filled with uncontained excitement.

Rosalie was her usual beautiful self. Her long blond hair straight down her back, and her fitting red dress complimented her natural curves. And like Rosalie, she had numerous designer bags hanging off of her arms.

I didn't think of what I was fixing to do but the thought left me once I saw my two sisters just mere feet away. I ran towards them. It was amazing that I didn't fall. I barreled into Rosalie, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"What the heck!? Get off of my you little B-" She stopped herself as she seemed to fully realize who I was.

"Madison?" I could hear the surprise in her voice. I couldn't answer I thought I lost my voice for a second there so I just nodded. She clutched me tighter, Alice joined in. Together the three of us collapsed on the floor of the store, laughing, we were together again. And for the first time since they left me, I thought it was all going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally we got a hold of ourselves and calmed down. Alice and Rosalie quickly paid for their items and we found a seat in the food court. I had bought myself a sandwich from one of the food stands, realizing that I hadn't eaten since the night before.**

"**What happened to you Madison?" Alice asked. I could see concern in her eyes and found myself wanting to tell her. Maybe she could help me find a way out of the problem that didn't lead to me being killed.**

"**Well, it's kind of a long story." I said.**

"**Then come home with us." Rosalie interjected.**

"**Are you sure?" I asked nervously. I didn't know if the Cullen's would take me back . I mean, I still thought of them as family, but I didn't know how the rest of them thought of me exactly. Especially Edward. I hadn't seen him in years, and I knew that once I saw him again all the repressed feelings I had about him would come rushing back.**

"**Of course we are." Alice chirped.**

**After I had finished eating Alice and Rose herded me into their car. Even after growing up with them I was still astounded at what they bought. It was Alice's yellow Porsche she patted the hood fondly before turning to me with a grin.**

"**Got it from Edward as a present for a favor I did for him a while back." She said proudly. I just rolled my eyes. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat while Alice drove. I lounged out on the roomy back seat.**

**After all the running of the past few days, and the absence of danger, I felt myself beginning to fall asleep. The smooth moving of the car lured me into a drowsy state and I found myself dozing in the back seat. It seemed only seconds before Alice pulled up in front of a giant mansion.**

**I knew the kind of style that Esme enjoyed. It was a large Victorian mansion with a soft baby blue trim, white wooded siding . The porch wrapped around the entire first floor and it was set up with various patio sets. They added a homey and elegant touch to the beauty of the house.**

**It was a good five stories. The light to what I assumed was the living room was on. I felt my stomach twist. I knew I had no reason to be nervous but I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen them in nearly four years.**

**Alice seemed to know what I was thinking and tiny hand on my shoulder.**

"**Everything will be fine Madison. Everyone will be thrilled to see you. She rushed me inside to overjoyed that I was finally here with them again. She led me through the entrance not letting me get a look around. The room was spacious and branched off to the living room. The walls were a white color with royal blue molding. The couches were very detailed , and five other vampires sat on the beautiful couch.**

"**Look who we ran into!" Alice sang, pushing me further into the room. I met the gazes of five shocked vampires and felt myself flush.**

"**Madison? Is that you?" Esme asked her voice full with excitement. I nodded shyly then blushed.**

**The next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground by a pair of big giant arms which could only belong to Emmett. Even though he huged me gently with so much practice in the past with handling me carefully, my bruised and broken body screamed in pain even with his gentle handling. I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.**

**He dropped me and backed off, his expression worried.**

"**I'm so sorry Madison." He said in a sad tone. "I must have forgotten how fragile you were. Are you ok?"**

**My arms were wrapped around my rips, breathing slowly.**

"**It's not your fault Emmett." I said through my teeth trying to maintain the pain . "I've just had a bad couple of problems with some others, that's all."**

"**Madison?" Alice asked in concern. Finally the pain quite for a while, my arms still securely wrapped around my ribs.**

"**I'm alright Alice." I told her again.**

"**What exactly happened." She asked. "When you first showed up it looked like a scratch or something."**

"**It's a little more than a scratch." I said humorously.**

"**It's a lot more than a scratch." I looked up to see it was Jasper who spoke. His face was set in a crooked smile and I realized that he must have felt the pain I was feeling.**

"**Would you like me to take a look at it Madison?" Carlisle asked. His was also worried I could tell. He was a father in every way and I could imagine. I knew he would help me with anything. I had knew I would have to go and see a doctor like I did when I first escape. I decided that it would be better for me if I got Carlisle to look at them, that way I wouldn't be a high risk in a hospital room, waiting for James and the others to find me and finish me off.**

"**That would be great." I said happily. Smiling he got to his feet, waving his hand for me to follow him to his office where we could have some privacy. I went up the staircase, taking in as much as the house as I possibly could. It was as beautiful inside and out. The walls were a nice aged wood with a old quality.**

**Finally we stopped outside of Carlisle's office. He opened the door and followed me inside. The back wall was lined with medical textbooks and other information that he might need. The old paintings that I had seen so many times before covered the other walls, portraying his history.**

"**Now Madison," He said, turning super-doc . "I need you to tell me what hurts the most. I may need you to lift up your shirt so I can fully examine your injuries." I nodded my head in understanding He opened one of his many drawers and pulled out an at home medical kit. He quickly slipped on a pair of plastic gloves in such a manor only people that had worn them often could pull off.**

"**It's mainly my ribs that hurt the most." I said, "And there is also some tightness in my back."**

"**Right." He said. "I'm going to call in Alice to help out a bit and so you're more secure." He said soothingly and I nodded. Without even knocking Alice walked in through the door.**

"**Now Madison, I need you to lift up your shirt so I can see the damage."**

**I nodded and went forward on the chair. I took off the small jacket and rolled up the wrinkled shirt away from my skin. I heard Alice gasp as my skin was fully visible. I had rolled my shirt up, just under my bra, laving my ribs and back open. Every inch of skin was either purple or black with bruises and my back covered with whip lashes. A few of my ribs were swollen, and my bones were pushing threw the skin from how little I had eaten.**

"**Madison, what happened to you?" Alice called out. I guess the cry had been too much for everyone else because at that moment the whole family was already though the door. So much for privacy. I mumbled under my breath.**

**I felt myself flush as the rest of them looked over my showing torso. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper had looks of sympathy and horror on their faces. While Edward looked like he could kill someone.**

**Carlisle, got right to work and softly started running his hands over my ribs. **

"**It seems as if you have severe bruising on your ribs. A few of them are fractured and one is broken. I need to reset it. It has already somewhat healed so I'll have to re-break it." He warned. **

"**Just do it." I said shakily. He nodded and replaced his hands on the broken rib. Without warning he jerked up and I heard a sickening crunch fallowed by a wave of pain. I couldn't help but yell out in pain. My breathing was hard and each rise and fall of my lungs brought a sharp pain to my chest. Carlisle then started to wrap a bigger and tenser bandage around my torso. **

"**To help keep it in place and ease the throbbing." He said. Then he said I'll see what I can do to your lashing on your back. Then Alice came in with another shirt for me I was assuming and yanked off my shirt in front of the whole family. I flushed even more I could almost feel it overcome my face it was embarrassing but even more embarrassing with Edward in the room watching and looking at me. It looked like he was trying to take in some of the memory with my shirt off. Then I just shuddered at the thought of it. Then Emmett burst into laughter when he saw me flush. Then Edward growled at him. Then Emmett automatically stopped laughing and backed away from him and headed out the door.**

"**Alice, why don't you take Madison to the guest room so she can rest. She can tell us what happened in the morning." Esme said gently coming to my side.**

"**Okay." Alice picked my up in her tiny stone arms. It still amazed me how such small arms could hold me up so effortlessly. Then again, I was bout half of my normal body weight at that point and determined that a child could have easily lifted me.**

**She quickly ran us up into an amazing guest room. The walls were a soft baby blue with a darker shad as its border. There was a huge bed in the right corner of the room, covered with a white silky comforter and matching pillows. Alice gently laid me down on the bed, effectively tucking me in. right then it only seemed like days that she last did this, not years. With a soft kiss on the cheek she was already out of the room while saying:**

"**sweet dreams my Madison. See you when you wake up."**

**I tried to say something but nothing came out. Soon I was into a very deep sleep.**

**When I did wake up, there was a major throbbing in my chest. I was in a room that I have never seen before so I shot up out of bed, only because I didn't recognize the room. Every inch of my body was sore and throbbing. Normally it would hurt so much worse , but I had just slept in the most comfortable beds. I wonder why it hurts while its healing? As I looked around the room the memories of the yesterday day came flooding back to me. I was back with the Cullen's. Back home…..**

**I glanced at my watch that I always kept with me. It said it was just after 11 am. Then something else caught my eye. It was June 19th. I had been asleep for over a day!! I spotted a change of clothes, a towel, a brush, toilet paper, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. I smiled at the though of actually being able to fully bathe in what seemed like months. I grabbed the materials and headed into the bathroom which was attached to my room. I spent a long time in the shower, allowing the warm water to rinse off al the stuff you can only imagine and pains that had gathered on me.**

**Eventually I got out and brushed my teeth. I spotted a blow-dryer on the sink and decided to use it. Once I was fully dressed again I finally made my way downstairs, trying not to trip. The whole family was sitting in the living room, except Rosalie and Alice. I sat down on the other couch.**

"**How are you feeling Madison?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Sore." I replied.**

"**It should clear up in a day or two. Until then you should take things easy." He advised.**

"**I think I can try that." I said smiling. I thought of not having to run, if only for the next few days. We fell into a comfortable silence before Alice and Rosalie decided it was time to show up.**

"**Hey Madison." She chirped, dropping some of the bags to come over and hug me. "We picked you up some food." Well that's where they were and which explained the bags. Esme came into the room with a sandwich already made.**

"**I thought that you might be hungry." At the mention of food my stomach gave a really loud growl that made most of the others laugh except Edward . I thanked Esme while blushing furiously. I took a huge bite of the sandwich which I discovered was ham, cheese, and mayo. I nodded my thanks.**

"**So Madison, do you feel well enough to tell us what has happened to you?" Rosalie asked curiously. I looked up from my food and found all of their gazes fixed on me, the same look of curiosity and worry on their faces. I had to force myself too look away from Edwards face when I reached it. His beautiful face was twisted with pain and worry it looked like he was suffering more than me. I pushed back the thought to go over and comfort him and returned my attention back to the others.**

**I fought under their gazes, I hate being the center of attention. "Well, like I said earlier, it's a long story."**

"**We have time." Esme assured me with a smile. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Alright." I said, taking a breath. I settled down further into the soft couch and placed my food on a near by table.**

"**After you guy's left, it was hard on me at first." I said not wanting them to know about the short period of depression I had gone into after they were gone.**

"**But after a while I was able to be myself again. It only took a short while for it to end. A coven of three was passing threw the city, looking for some new hunting grounds. They happened to pass my scent in the woods nearby where I often took walks. Since I had lived with you for so long, the scent of vampires naturally mixed with my own, creating a permanent blend.**

"**They were able to track me down to the home that I was staying at. Luckily they left the others alone and only took me. At first they only wanted answers to why I was in contact with others. I didn't know what they would do with the information so I didn't tell them. .**

"**He had become intrigued with me despite the protests form his mate Victoria and Laurent, the other member. They kept me with them for almost 2 and a half years, beating me almost all day, and whipped me half of the time, trying to get me to get some information, I said, then winced. Then Edward said if its to hard for you to say them you can stop at anytime you want. Then I said no Edward I'm fine, I can do it. Like I was saying they thought that they would overcome by the thirst they would leave and go hunt. It was the only moments of peace that I got.**

"**I was able to escape. They all had gone out hunting as a group. James had grown confident that I was too weak to get out of my bonds and that I was too exhausted by the last beating. I had lost a lot of weight and I was able to slide right threw the chains out of my chains.****I ran for the closest civilization I could find. I tried to get some of my bad wounds checked out by docters some asked me to say but I just walked out. "I was able to gain access to my bank account and life savings. I bought a used car and a few traveling necessities. I would never stay in a city too long for fear that they would find me. I got part time jobs when I could, normally just staying with them for a month or so to get a decent paycheck to pay for gas and food.**

"**I stayed in cities because I found that they were more hesitant to attack me there than on the roads or forests. I shopped at malls instead of convenient stores because it was safer. I was constantly on the road, running from one place to the next. This lasted for about half a year**

"**The day I ran into Alice and Rosalie was the day Laurent found me after a month of successful hiding. He ran across the road, making me swerve off of it. I got a few more bruises from the accident and a cut or two. He then proceeded to pull me out of the car and pin me to the ground. I was luck enough to distract him and set his hair on fire." I smiled wickedly.**

**I didn't want to risk staying there longer for them to just catch up again. I just ran. I safely got to the mall and cleaned up as best as I could, then the rest is history."**

**I finished my recollections of the last three years, not daring to look up at their faces. The room was deathly silent, no pun intended.**

"**Madison?" I looked up and came face to face with Alice. The expression on her face was heartbreaking. "I'm so sorry." She said before pulling me into a hug. She was even more gentle than she had ever been with me, making sure not to cause me a twinge of pain.**

"**Alice," I said, just as softly. "There is nothing to be sorry for." I kissed the top of her spiky hair.**

**She only nodded, pulling away slightly so she could look into my eyes. I smiled encouragingly, and she returned a watered down version of her own. Even under the current predicaments, I finally felt that everything would be okay. For once again I was with my family. The people, well vampires, that I loved so dearly.**

**Alice, my energetic ball of fun and laughter that would torture me endlessly with shopping trips.**

**Rosalie, my other sister who would always stick up from me, even if she didn't always act like it.**

**Emmett, my big bear of a brother who I loved to goof off with and fool the rest of the family.**

**Jasper, my emotional support for whenever I needed him.**

**Carlisle and Esme, the two most loving people in the world who I considered my parents in ever way.**

**And finally Edward. He was the love of my existence, my everything. **


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't surprised what Alice started to beg me to let her give me a make over. Luckily for me Esme convinced her to let me rest.

Carlisle was called to the hospital, he made me promise to call him if anything went wrong. We spent the rest of the day watching movies. Alice had also gone out and updated their huge movie collection she bought a couple dozen from store.

"I just feel bad that you have to buy me all of this food." I said. "I mean, I won't be here for that long and you'll just have to get rid of it all."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, suddenly curious and sad.

"Well, my injuries won't take that long to heal. I'll probably be out of here in a week at most." I said, confused by her reaction. The others seemed just as tense which confused me more.

"Are you serious? You can't just leave!" Edward exploded. Then Alice added "You need to stay here. You are in need of help and a serious make over. You need to stay here until it is safe for you to leave Emmett added.

"You mean, you actually want me to stay with you guys?" Over the past few years I knew nothing good came of hoping.

"Of course we do Madison." Esme said, smiling at me. "We have always wanted you with us. We just thought it would be better for you to be with other humans. We would love it if you would consider coming back to live with us."

"I would love to come back and live with you guys." I said.

"Perfect!" Emmett crowed. I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Our favorite clumsy human is here to stay."

His words couldn't be truer. I was the clumsiest person I had ever met. Even after growing up with graceful vampires I never gained the ability to walk across a flat surface. Surprisingly though, when I ran I was able to stay upright an not fall flat on my face.

"Yeah, and it's going to play hell on my recovery." I said jokingly. "I'll probably break the rest of my bones over the next few days."

"Don't worry about it Madison." Emmett said, coming over to my said and draping one of his big meaty arms over my shoulders. "We'll be there to catch you."

"Thanks." I muttered blushing.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. I spent most of my time with the family, falling back into routine. Emmett and I constantly pranked the rest of the family. He came to me about a week after I had arrived with the most brilliant scheme and we pulled it off together. The end result was a whip cream flooded house and a very, very mad Esme. We had to clean the whole house from top to bottom at human speed.

Alice had commenced her Barbie Madison torture on a daily basis. Her and Rosalie took me shopping almost every week, filling my new room with every type of clothing imaginable. I swear I don't know how they survived without someone to torture with makeup and shopping.

Esme had taken the time to redecorate my room. She had brought home a bunch of paint and fabric samples and asked me to pick out my favorites. She then proceeded to get me to pick out the furniture I wanted. I had a room that was perfect for me. The walls were a soft lavender purple with a border of wonderful designs. I had kept the four poster bed that was already in there and added a small couch set with the matching chair.

Carlisle checked my injuries everyday. He said that I was doing great and that my ribs should be fully healed within the next few days. All of my bruises have mostly faded and I was feeling better than I had in a long time. Once I had gained back the weight I had lost over the years, I had started up an exercise program for myself. I didn't want to go back to how I used to be, so I pushed myself to become stronger. I had started to run laps around the giant yard, as well as push ups and sit ups. The others found this quite humorous, and came out to watch me quite often. I guessed I surprised them when I didn't fall down on the first lap and actually ran a fair distance.

And as for Edward, we were closer than ever. It was almost as if we picked up right where we left off. We were each others confidants and truth seekers. We spent every other moment together, laughing and just being ourselves. I still managed to keep my feelings from him, but I was pretty sure that I was being very obvious. Every time we were together the rest of the family would give me knowing looks.

I just didn't know what to do about my feelings. I knew I couldn't repress them any more then I could not breathe. I was a hopeless mess and every one knew it. But I just had to figure out how I would tell him without making too big a mess of everything. Everyday another plan went through my head and then I disregarded it. At theses times I would see Alice giving me disappointed looks and I would feel like I was missing something. But what? It wasn't like Edward could like me back…. Could he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Currently I was crouched in the hallway on the second level of the house. At my feet were piles of water balloons and big bustable paintballs and liquid tubs of food. Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs currently talking to the rest of the family, witch didn't include Carlisle or Esme. We had often learned that if we involved the 'adults' in our pranks they always end up bad. Emmett had come to me earlier that day giggling and told me his nasty scheme. Using a form of sign language we had exceeded over the years and a lot of note passing we quietly diverged a plan to start a war with the family. I would fake an accident, having Edward come to check on me. At that time Emmett and I would quickly attack him with our water balloons. We thought that it would be enough for the others to form there ammunition to start off the war. I heard three really loud laughs come from downstairs, that's Emmett's, and the signal to start our plot. On purpose I took a lopsided step, making me trip, since they would be able to hear the difference between a real fall and a fake one. This also put me at a lower level to escape the on coming ambush. Just as we planned Edward rushed up the stairs and was at my side in moments.**

**"Madison? Are you okay?" Edward asked, slightly worried but his face showed that he still found me quite funny still being clumsy and all. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor and smiled an evil smile that had him looking at the equipment beside me worriedly. Edward tried to run down the stairs but was stopped as Emmett proceeded to peg him with a never ending water balloons, paintballs, and globs of half melted ice cream. Joining in I proceeded to hit Edward with my own stash laughing hysterically. I saw Jasper in the entrance to the living room, watching us with amusement. Deciding Edward had, had enough I pegged one of my larger paint filled balloons at him. But Jasper saw it coming and ducked behind Alice, who proceeded to get smothered in paint.**

**The smile on her face slowly started to fade as she looked down at her paint splattered all over her attire body and the look in her eyes really made her look like a vampire. This she was obviously not expecting. I stopped my defense when she snapped her head up to look at me in the middle of throwing another balloon.**

**"Madison." She said in a murderously calm voice. "These were Kelly Clarkson shoes. Do you have any idea how special they are?" In a move so fast I couldn't see it coming three balloons exploded in my face, soaking the front of me completely and plastering my hair to my face. I sat there for a moment, shocked.**

**Emmett's laugh made me turn to look at him as he stood in the door way, completely clean, bending over and clutching his sides. Without stopping I threw the biggest paint filled balloon at him filled with goopy ice-cream, coating his upper body in sticky goodness. Yum. Then I said Emmett you look like a delicious ice-cream cone. **

**Emmett shot me a look that looked almost hurt, but after so many escapades with Emmett I knew he was only faking. Soon his face split into his grin as he picked up his own ammo. "This." He said making the halls echo, "means war!"**

**I was ready, waiting for the ammo but was surprised when I felt two big stone arms wrap around me and pull me to safety. I opened my eyes and saw Edwards face an inch from my face. He had picked me up and run to the back of the hall, out of there way. I noticed though, he was soaked in a fresh coat of muck from Emmett's attack. With laughing eyes he set me down and dragged me to a couch against the wall.**

**Effortlessly he pushed the couch in the corner and layered it with blankets and pillows to create a fort in the middle of the hall. I saw him bringing up the supplies underneath a blanket, giving us a safe place to hide and covered fire. I grinned at his actions and hopped behind our fort and to safety, Edward chuckling as he joined me. From downstairs I heard a furious scream that could only have belonged to Rosalie. I guess that the war had finally spread to the garage where she had been at the time. A few moments later I saw the really mad blonde stomping up the stairs covered in red paint and strawberry ice-cream. Knowing I would regret this later I pegged a giant paint grenade her way and neon orange paint covered her entire face and most of her hair. Alice who had also up the stairs shot me thumbs up before going into her room. The pissed-off blonde seemed to snap and picked up a balloon and launched it at my fort. The force ripped open one of the blankets and allowed the missile to land squarely on my head. Well one thing was for sure, no matter how much she looked like one Rosalie did not throw like a girl. It wasn't much time later that Alice came back out from her room, her outfit making me break out into an un stoppable laughter. She was clean and changed out of her ruined clothes and put on an old army uniform that had never been worn. She had streak black marks across her cheeks, making her look a lot like Rambo. Jasper came running up the stairs then a mad look across his face. Emmett was not far behind, completely covered in various forms of liquids. One after another he threw balloons at the terrified Jasper, never seeming to run out. Alice even joined in getting her fresh clothes sullied, but she didn't seem to mind this time. One by one Edward and I started throwing are own stock at them, safe in our fort. As of by a silent agreement all three of them started to surround our base and trapped us. They fired all of their ammo at our fort, some making it threw. One of Emmett's was soaring threw the air and made a perfect arc, and was going to land directly on my head. I wasn't sure how it happened but I found myself pinned to the ground underneath Edward as it landed on his back. Edward made a disgusted face, most likely at the smell and texture of the concoction but I didn't care. But then he looked tensely in my eyes. Right then I was lying on the floor with Edward, the man of my dreams lying on top of me. Our faces were so close that our breath went together. I found myself forgetting I was in the middle of a family war and lost myself in the topaz depths of his eyes. The air around us sparked and I felt something like electricity flowing through my body. I positively burned where he touched me, which was pretty much every where. Then some thing unexpected happened. He was gone. The couch was flung back as the rest of the family seemed to intrude on us. All together the three of them draped me with balloons. I felt myself get covered from head to toe in water, paint and ice cream. I heard the laughs of the family as they finally stopped and I uncurled myself from the fettle position. Shakily I got to my feet and realized that Edward had purposely left me to get ambushed from the others and save himself. Part of me was relived that it wasn't that fact that he was rejecting me, but the other part was upset that he had just left me to get attacked by a group of war raging vampires. Edward was against the wall, smiling at me. I scowled at him which only made it grow bigger. I made my way over to him, hiding a gigantic balloon filled with all sorts of stuff, behind my back as I did so. "I'm sorry Madison, but you asked for it." He said with a chuckle." And I saw how it would play out in Alice's head and your face was just too priceless to miss." He seamed to soften up when he saw that I wasn't laughing along with him. "Am I forgiven?" He asked, attempting to give me a pair of puppy dog eyes. It was a good attempt, but Alice was much better. But since it was Edward it hesitated me for a moment. Opening his arms he reached out to me and drew me in for a hug. Quickly and swiftly I brought my hand holding the balloon up above his head and smashed it down, rubbing the paint into his hair.**

**"Now your forgiven." I said with a smile, unwrapping his arms from around me. He stood there, too stunned to move as I walked down the hall. Emmett laughed at him and Edward followed me to my room as I headed for a shower. I also closed the door in his face and I didn't mean to do on purpose. A couple of minutes later I already had my shirt and pants off by then. Then Edward walked in rubbing his nose. Fixing to say something but he just stood there with his jaw dropped open staring me down. And I just let out a big screech and then Edward finally froze out of shock of seeing me partially naked. He just closed the door behind him.**

**Edward's POV**

**It really hurt when she slammed the door in my face it didn't hurt my face but it did hurt my feelings. I waited for her to calm down a couple of minutes. Then I walked in rubbing my nose trying to make her feel bad. I was going to say Madison why did you do that and ouch that hurt. **

**But I didn't expect her to be undressed already. I just got in while she took off her top. She looked so sexy in her brawl and underwear I know it sounds weird but I kinda liked her in it. But I do think she looks good in black brawl and black underwear they actually looked good together but is you looked closely her brawl is pratically see through. But then I heard this loud screech right in the middle of my mid thought and then I went out of shock then I ran out of her room. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper just busted out laughing. Then I read Alice's thought and she saw my expression the look on my face seeing her like that. Then I grunted and left.**

**B POV**

**OMG!!! I thought to myself. I cant believe Edward walked in on me like that and next time im going to change in the bathroom. But it still is a little funny letting him stare me down but then it felt weird at the same time. The expression on his face was to die for. But I wish he would've knocked though. But now its just gonna be even harder to act like none of that happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After what seemed like an hour I was finally out of the shower, after I finally got off all the paint and ice-cream. Next time, we would use easily cleaned up ammo. As I opened the door I was half expecting to see the war zone I had left behind, so it surprised me to find the walls and floor clear and not one speck of paint or one sticky spot from the ice-cream . Even the paint on the couch was clean, not even slightly damp. **

**Well I guess if you lived with Emmett for any length of time you had to become an expert in hurriedly cleaning up messes such as these. The others were downstairs in the living room, all wearing clean clothes not a spot of paint or melted ice-cream on them. Stupid fast cleaning vampires. It just sucked being the only human around. **

**Emmett and Jasper were busy playing a video game that I hadn't scene before. Both of their fingers going in blurs along the controls. I always found it interesting to watch the two of them play. It was always funny how competitive Emmett got. **

**I sat down in the only chair and sunk into the fluffy mass of it. The sudden noise of air being released startled me and I jumped. Jasper had paused the game and was looking at me curiously and Emmett had his lips pressed firmly together to keep from laughing. The others were looking at me fixing to laugh but after a moment I realized the sound had come from me. **

**I felt my cheeks burn up as I reached under the cushion I had sat on and pulled out a deflated red circle that was slowly starting to fill up with air. A whoopee cushion. Along the top in big letters it read PROPERTY OF EMMETT. Looking over at him I motioned with one finger for him to come closer. **

**Laughing he got up and came to my side, about a foot away. I motioned for him to come even closer, ignoring the curious look he was giving me. I turned his head to the side so it would look like I was going to whisper something into his ear. As hard as I could I gripped the lobe of his ear and yelled. **

**"YOU SUCK!" **

**Emmett recoiled and clutched his ears painfully and while I watched him in pain I started laughing hysterically . I could only imagine how much that hurt with a vampires good sense of hearing. Some of the others had looks of pain across their own faces. Almost as if I was thinking about something I looked once more at Emmett, patted the side of his face gently while I said a quick, "okay" and sat back down. **

**"Ouch Madison," Emmett complained, still rubbing his ear, "When did you become so evil?" He asked with a slight smile. I said 2 and a half years ago and then I laughed while I said it. Then Emmett said Madison how could you laugh at something like that. I just simply said dark humor. **

**I just smiled a joking smile and turned back to the TV. Emmett and Jasper through themselves back into the game with such passion it didn't even seem that there had been an interruption. Eventually I got up to make myself a sandwich noticing happily that Edward followed me. I had gotten used to the entire family watching me as I made myself meals, noting how they looked partially disgusted and partially disturbed by some of the human food. So it was no different as Edward stood there watching me eat. Only after I was finished did he speak. Edward said I'm sorry for walking in on you I didn't know you were….. I cut him off then and I just said it's ok you didn't know.**

**"Do you want to go and do something today?" He asked in his velvet voice. This was no an unusual request since we often went out, just the two of us. **

**"sure." I said getting up to do my dishes. I was the only one who ate from the plates so it was only fair that I was the one who cleaned them up. "Did you have a place in mind?" I asked. **

**"Actually I did." His smile was secretive so obviously I got on high alert. **

**"Where?" I asked skeptically. **

**"It's a surprise." I groaned at this. Him of all people knew who much I hated surprises. **

**"Cant you just tell me?" I begged putting away my cutlery.**

**"Nope." He said with a smile. **

**"Fine." I huffed. Then I tried my best puppy dog face and Edward acted like he didn't realize it and he dragged me outside. So I just moaned and starded walking along with him trying not to be stubborn. Edward was the only person I knew that could be more stubborn than me. In the past we had had so many arguments along these lines that even Carlisle and Esme got annoyed. **

**Once we were on the lawn Edward dropped my hand and knelt down in front of me bending over so I could get onto his back. Gently I climbed on, lightly wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his waste. I could still remember the first time Edward had taken me running. He had to stop after only a few seconds so I wouldn't get sick. But since then I had become a natural, enjoying the rush of air and the speed almost as much as any vampire. **

**As Edward ran I was able to fall back into a more comfortable time with him, remembering what it was like before they left. The time I spent with Edward was always comfortable and normal, and I felt as if I had finally gotten back the life I had lost. **

**It was only a few minutes later when Edward finally stopped. snapping out of my thoughts I started to look around, only for my breath to hitch in my throat. In front of us was a small glossy lake. The surface was smooth and untouched, letting you see the wild life below the surface. small wild flowers decorated the banks, their reflections seeming to double their numbers. At the far end I could see a magnificent waterfall filling the lake, hearing its dull roar. **

**I dropped off of Edwards back and took a few steps forwards, taking in the moment. **

**"You like it." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. **

**"I love it Edward." I said, still somewhat breathless. "How do you always find these places?" I asked, referring to the meadow he showed me when we lived in Forks, and the river in Wisconsin. And the ice planes in Alaska. **

**"Skill." Was all he said as he took my hand once more and led me forwards. **

**We ended up sitting in a small grassy area near the bank, reminiscing about old times. The air was filled with our laughter. **

**"I still cant believe you did that." Edward chuckled. "Cant you tell a real grape from a plastic one?" **

**"Hey! I was still a kid." I defended myself, but it was kind of ruined by my giant smile. "And they do really good craftwork on those plastic fruit platters!" **

**This seemed to be even more funny to him for he broke into another fit a chuckles, making me laugh along with him. Eventually we settled down again, and I reached over and pick one of the small pink flowers near us. I twirled the stem in-between my fingers. We had fallen back into our old selves so easily that it still amazed me. It hardly seemed like they left. **

**I was brought back out of my thoughts as Edwards hand closed over mine. Gently he took the flower out of my grasp and brought it up to his face. I looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. Without warning he leaned forwards, bringing his face close to mine. **

**I felt his hand brush the side of my face as he gently tucked my hair behind my left ear, sliding the flower into place. I felt his hands brush through my thick locks as he started to pull away and I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'beautiful.' **

**Acting on impulse I moved in closer to him and captured his lips with my own in an act of rare boldness. His lips were smooth, like glass and my own molded themselves over his. I relished in the contact for a few moments before slowly starting to pull away. Edwards hand came up to capture my neck, stopping me from moving away. I was surprised as I felt Edwards lips move against my own as he responded to the kiss, and I gave myself into oblivion. **

**I wrapped my own arms around his neck as his other arm snaked around my waist pulling us closer together. I felt a burning in my lungs from lack of air and was forced to pull away, sucking in lungful of air and trying to calm down my heart. Slowly I opened my eyes, not too sure when I had closed them, and looked at Edwards own shocked expression. **

**We sat in silence for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to do or say. I was just about to say something when Edwards head snapped up and glared into the forest. Without giving me a chance to ask what was gong on he gently slung me over his back and tore into the forest, running at top speed. **

**We reached the house in a few moments, the others already outside worried looks on their faces. **

**"How long?" Edward asked, not breaking stride. He gently set me down on the ground as he turned to Alice. **

**"A few minutes at most." she said gently. **

**"Can we got her out?" He asked. **

**"No, it would be too dangerous now." She replied. **

**Edward cursed under his breath and turned to the others speaking too fast for me to follow. The others replied just as fast leaving me to listen to a hum of sound coming from them. **

**"Hey," I said, not appreciating being left out. "what the hell is going on?" **

**Edward turned to me, his face set in an expression of worry as he answered. And my happy life fell apart with four words. **

**"James, Victoria, and Laurent."**

**Then I blacked out…….**

**I knew I must have been on the floor but then I woke up with Edwards face in front of me and he said don't worry Madison I swear I will not let them hurt you. Then all I replied is I know I trust you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I noticed the worried faces of the rest of my family but the thought didn't process thorough the haze that had taken over my mind.**

**They were coming.**

**Over the past few months I had grown so close to my old life that I had completely forgotten about them. And now those memories were coming back to me. But I snapped out of it as the whole family turned to face the forest, Edward pulling me tightly to his side. A low growl built up amongst the seven vampires around me, all of them ready and alert for the first sign of danger.**

**Slowly, as if in a dream, James and Victoria came out of the shadows to stand in front of us. Beautiful as always the two of them stood side by side, James a little bit more in front. His hair was cropped but it held no forest debris like it normally did. Victoria's flaming red hair was also clean and ordered. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the two of them grooming themselves. **

**Somewhat hesitantly a third shadow detached itself from the shadows, a man coming forwards. his face was ruined, he had a big spot of burnt flesh peeling away from the bone of his head. One eye rolled around uselessly in its socket. A few patches of hair covered the left side of his head, making his injuries seem even more disastrous. the top part of his skull was clearly visible in the fading light.**

**Laurent come forwards joining the other two. His one working eye landed on my form, curled protectively in Edwards grasp, and he snarled. Edward and the others reacted bending down into crouches and answering with their own snarls.**

**"Stop, Laurent." James's voice rang out clearly. "We do not wish to start a fight."**

**Automatically Laurent straightened, and started to glaring at me again. Carlisle, being the leader of our 'clan' stepped forwards a few feet in front of the rest of us. Emmett and Jasper stood alert and ready to help.**

**"What are you doing here?" Carlisle voice held none of it's usual kindness, but was cold and filled with anger and hatred. They hated them just as much as I did, maybe even more because he knew their types from the many centuries he has been alive.**

**"We have come to claim our pet." James said in a clear voice, not at all intimidated, it seemed, by the others. I felt myself stiffen at being called a pet, my face hardening into a calm, unreadable face. Anger made me think clearer. Anger made the fear go away so I could face them on my own and not be stopped emotionally. Anger was apart of me.**

**It seemed Edward was also offended by this comment as he tightened his grip around me ever so slightly.**

**"We cannot let you take her. Madison is a member of this family, and you will no longer hurt her." Carlisle bit off that last bit of the sentence, leaving no room for arguing.**

**"Ahh, but that's where your wrong." James said, a small smile on his lips. "You and your...family, threw out your claim on her when you gave her to those humans. After that, we took her in, and so that makes her ours." James said this last bit almost cheerfully, and it made me want to smack him. "And it seems that she as hurt one of our coven, and it is well in our rights to take our pound of flesh."**

**"Wow Madison," Emmett said casually, but his tense body gave away his real emotions. "You did that to Mr. Smoky? Good job. Laurent growled in response and spat in Emmett's general direction, not even close to hitting the burly vampire. Emmet grinned in a kind way, his teeth glittering menacingly in the faint light. I got so mad so I pulled out my lighter and started twirling it around in my fingers. Then I said I would be happily to finish the rest of you off. You nasty piece of trash. Then Laurent growled at me. And I just did a wicked smile then I lit the lighter and then blew it out and said lucky that wasn't you. Then James said don't worry Laurent we will get that tasty human back and you can do whatever you want with her. Then Laurent smiled and looked at me and winked. Then Edward growled and I looked at him and he said I'll tell you later. Then Laurent added no I will show her later. Edward said you wont lay one finger let alone one body part on her or in her. **

**"Screw you Laurent, I'm right here and I don't belong to anyone except myself." I said viciously. For the first time that night it seemed James acknowledged me being there.**

**"It seems your manners haven't improved over the time we have been apart." He said, almost like we were having a chat online and not about my pain and torture.**

**"Some things don't change. I guess that's one of them." I said.**

**"But some things do." James countered. James turned away, like he was dismissing me, which only recharged my irritation. "How about a trade then." James offered, like I was just a prize to be given to the highest bidder.**

**Edward made a disgusted noise in his throat. "Is that whet you think she is? A toy to be played with? Your even more despicable than I thought. He spat.**

**"You dare stand there and call me despicable?" James asked incredulously, his voice turning deadly. Then I said yeah he is and yeah you are, but James ignored me. " I see the way you curled her to your side, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. How you react to her." He let out a low, mocking chuckle." A vampire, falling in love with a tasty fragile human. Your the despicable one, a traitor to your own race!"**

**My body tensed as I heard that one word; love. I looked up at Edwards face. But he would meet my gaze. His eyes stayed fixed on James and the others, the rest of the family didn't even seem to blink. why didn't this surprise any of them? Or was James once again lying, and I was confused by wistful fanaticize? I wasn't sure which, but it would have to wait until we were out of this mess to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

No one said anything for what seemed to be a very long time. I was starting to feel superfluous as I stood next to Edward.

With James's uncalled for observation no one seemed to know what to say. The crimson eyed leader didn't seemed disturbed by the silence, but took this time to look my family over. The way his gaze lingered on Alice put me on alert. It was almost like he knew she was special, that she was gifted in this life.

Edward tensed against my side, his eyes narrowed in James's direction in response to one of his thoughts. Something tickled at the back of my mind, some forgotten piece of information making its way back to the present. And then it hit me just why James was so confident in his trade to get me. What else would interest the Cullen's more than the forgotten past of one of their own.

"You bastard!" I hissed as I took a step forwards. The others, including Edward were surprised by my sudden mood change that they didn't do anything to stop me. "It was her you were talking about all that time!" I said, pointing to Alice.

James's only response was to smile menacingly, eyeing the distance between us pointedly. I took about five steps forward but Edward stopped me this time, pulling me back to his side and even further away from James. The others shot me curious glances, although fleeting, since they didn't want to take their eyes off the other vampires too long. All except Alice who's gaze was burning into mine. I mouthed later.

"I think it was time you were silenced." There was barley enough time for me to hear James's voice before I was being pulled in all directions by numerous pairs of stone like arms. I could make out Edwards enraged roar over the sounds of fighting before I was suddenly moving at light speed. I looked up to find myself once again cradled in Edward's arms as he ran us through the forest. I buried my face in his chest.

I didn't have to ask what happened, because it was clear what had transpired. Edward's eyes were crazed and almost desperate as he ran dangerously through the forest. I couldn't remember if he had ever gone this fast with me before. My hair was whipping around wildly as the wind tore at my clothing but still he didn't slow down.

We had been running for at least a few minutes, Edward never tiring before I was flying through the air. I felt myself being ripped from his grasp and flew a few feet before I crashed onto the ground. The forest floor was hard and unforgiving as my body hit the ground with a bruising impact. My head cracked against a stone, my vision filling with flashes as I felt the warm trickle of blood down the side of my face. I must have passed out for a few seconds because the next moment I opened my eyes the scene was very different. But them I found myself being picked up again and thrown against a tree and got punched a couple times (by Laurent I assumed)

Edward was a few feet in front of me, fighting with another vampire. Their low growls and vicious snarls seemed to be coming from far away, but I knew it was my injury that was making things seem to fade. I tried to get up, to get away, but I only succeeded in lifting my head a few inches off the ground before a wave of dizziness made me put it back down

Once the world was still again I was able to see the deadly dance that was going on a few feet away from me. Edward and Laurent fought in a graceful manor, their lunges and blows seeming almost looked more painful as they exchanged them. I watched with fascination as they faced off, not being able to see half of what was going on.

"Back off boy," Laurent snarled, "You don't have to die here tonight. Just step aside."

"Never." Edward spat back. "It will be you who shall meet their end here!"

They met again with a clash that was defining as their fight was ramped up in speed. I could see Edward starting to gain the advantage, his mind reading making it a one sided fight. Laurent was backtracking now, trying to find an exit to get away and save himself, but Edward was to fast. He dodged a blow to the head and reached under Laurent's arm and gripped his exposed throat. With a sickening sound his head was torn from his body, falling to the floor with a light thud. The rest of his body was quickly dismembered and reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds.

Without wasting a second he was back by my side. He gently brushed back my hair, just like he had a little while ago by the lake. The same hands that had just killed a vampire were feather soft as he picked me off of the ground. I closed my eyes and clamped my mouth shut, praying that I wouldn't throw up on him. He gently touched the wound from the rock, just below my hair line. If the blood bothered him he didn't show it, and he gently prodded around the cut, measuring its severity and then he examined my punches. . But even with his gentle touch I flinched with pain.

"Sorry." He said, his voice tinged with emotion. "Just hold on, well be home soon." And then we were running again.

I twisted so my face was buried in his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. I felt my mind going black as I slowly started to pass out, but my final thought was _I'm glad I didn't throw up._


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I was in a blue room. It was the same room I woke up in when I first came back to the Cullen's and over the few weeks that I had been here claimed it as my own. My head was throbbing slightly.

I sighed and snuggled deeper into the fluffy mass of my bed. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and a glanced over to see Edward sitting by my side. He reached over and lightly touched the area where I hit my head and found that it was bandaged.

"What's the damage?" I asked my voice thick with sleep and the painkillers they no doubt have given me.

"You had to have a couple stitches, but that's about all." He said quietly. "Madison I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault that you got hurt. Can you ever forgive me?"

I slowly sat up,

"Edward." I said gently. "I'm not going to forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. You did all you could and if you hadn't things could have been a lot worse. So thank you."

He smiled but it was forced. Once again he reached out and gently touched my cut and I flashed back to the lake where we kissed. I felt my face flame up and I looked away as he eyed me questionably. So what was Laurent thinking when he said that about me. Edward winced and said, Laurent was thinking nasty thoughts of what he was going to do with you. But then I asked him how he was thinking about me. Edward said, "When James said that Laurent could do anything he wanted to you. Laurent started thinking about you being chained up again with your clothes off this time. And how he would touch you and how it would feel. Then he started getting excited about getting you every minute that he use you as. All I said was oh and lowered my eyes.

"About earlier," I said, not meeting his gaze as I slid out of his reach. "At the lake, we can just forget about it if that's what you want. I know it probably wasn't something that you wanted to do and we can forget the whole thing happened if that's what you want." I was babbling but I didn't seem to know how to stop. I couldn't look at him and I felt as if my face was permanently stained red.

"Madison." Edward's soft voice made it impossible to not look and my brown eyes met his golden ones. "Is that what you want?"

I didn't know how to answer that so I once again looked away. His hand came up and gently grabbed my chin, lifting my face up to his, giving me many chances to pull away, and once again our lips met. This kiss was unlike our first which was fierce and rushed. This one was softer but just as, maybe even more, powerful. My arms came up to wrap around his neck and his twined around my waist and we stayed like that for what seamed like hours. Eventually I needed to come up for air and then he gently starded rubbing my back I felt the sudden urge to take off my clothes but I fought the urge. So I just burried face in the curve of his neck. I felt him mirror my actions as his own face buried into my hair and take a deep breath. We sat there in silence both of us content.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I heard him say a few moments later, once my heart had clamed down and our breathing was steady. I had to smile at that.

"I think I do." I said jokingly. "I've loved you for so long." I said this in a more serious tone, wondering how he would take it.

I felt him sigh against my neck and he pulled away ever so slightly so he could see me as he said, "Not nearly as long as I've loved you."

I would have sworn that my heart had exploded with the rush of feelings at his words. Happiness that he loved me as well, relief that I wasn't being rejected, and wonder that he could in fact have these feeling for me.

Both of us smiling he pulled me back to his chest, setting me on his lap as he did so. I marveled at the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me and felt unbelievably safe in his embrace.

"So what happened with the others?" I asked, hoping no one else had been hurt.

"Not much." He said. "Victoria and James didn't stay too long after Laurent came after you. But we will get them." His voice held the seal of a promise and was unbelievably fierce.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Madison, they hurt you and were not about to let them get away with it." He practically growled.

"Edward no!" I argued. "I don't want you to go looking for danger because of me."

"Madison he'll keep on coming after you unless. And then I cut him off in mid sentence by kissing his lips ferociously. He pulled away and sighed in defeat, knowing i was right and that he wouldn't be able to change his mind. Then something else came to my mind.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's downstairs with the others. Do you want to go down?" He asked after a second. I nodded and he lifted both of us up off the bed and set me down on the floor. It was only then that I realized I was still wearing the clothes I had passed out in, which still had a small stain of blood on the collar and dirt smudged down the front of it. Edward saw me looking at my attire and gave a small smile.

"I'll meet you down there." He said. With a quick peck to my head he left, closing the door behind him. I quickly grabbed some fresh clothing, pulling on a long sleeved yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed through my hair making it look less like a haystack, and also brushing my teeth.

Downstairs the others were seated in the living room, chatting quietly. I took a seat beside Edward who wrapped an arm around me, smiling brightly. I blushed as the rest of the family beamed at the two of us, Emmett mockingly taking fake pictures with a hand camera. I realized that the rest of the family must have known about this for a long time now and Alice's disappointed looks took on a whole new meaning.

"How do you feel Madison?" Carlisle asked, always the medical voice. "Any pain, dizziness or nausea?"

"I feel fine." I answered honestly, and he nodded in acceptance.

"So Madison ," Emmett asked, breaking the slightly tense silence that followed. I hadn't been able to bring up the conversation with James, not knowing the best way to bring it up but he seamed to have no trouble with breaching the uncomfortable subjects most people would leave alone. "What was with the whole freaky show you put on back there?"

I sighed and allowed my gaze to set on Alice. This was her story after all, the human life the she had no memory of and it would be her decision if she wanted me to tell her in front of the family, or at all, even.

"Well, when I was with James and them I learned he liked to gloat." I said. "He told me of past exploits, his favorite past kill's and other challenges. But today, one of his stories came back to me and I realized." I stopped for a moment, hoping Alice wouldn't tare into me for not telling her sooner, "That the only one who ever got away from him, had been you."

The rest of the family fell silent, but Alice's gaze bored into mine. I was waiting for her to tell me if I should continue, or if she didn't want to know about her human life if it had anything to do with James and his psychotic coven. Ever so slightly I saw her nod and I continued.

"He was after you, your scent had drown him in like Edward was attracted to my own. But there was also another vampire that was fond of you as well. He worked at the Asylum that you had been placed in, and as soon as he freed you he made you safe. Apparently it seemed as if you didn't even feel the pain. You'd been in that cell for too long. It was because of your visions that you were placed in there, with shock treatments in the nineteen-twenties. The old vampire made a strong new one, and he had no reason to go after you then. He killed you maker in revenge." I finished quietly.

The family was quiet; Alice curled up into Jaspers side as her eyes were glazed over with the revelation of her won past that had been lost for so long. Eventually I couldn't take the silence anymore and I spoke, well pleaded would be more accurate.

"I'm so sorry Alice." I said gently. "I would have told you much sooner but I just couldn't seem to put the two together. Please don't hate me."

That last statement seemed to bring her out of her little trance and she was at my side in an instant, holding me in her tight grip. "I don't hate you Madison." She sobbed into my chest. "Thank you for telling me. I… I needed to her that."

The two of us clung to each other, Alice sobbing while I tried my best to comfort her. I knew it was mostly for my benefit, and that she would get through this with Jasper, but for now the husband stood back and washed waves of calm over the two of us. Eventually we broke apart, Alice giving me a peck on the cheek before dancing over to her own loves side, her trademark attitude once again in place. Seeing her like this made me think that her happy care free façade was just that, a mask. Perhaps there was a side of the girl I considered to be a sister that she only showed to her soul mate. The thought didn't bother me since I could understand that state of mind. There was only a few things that I didn't want the family to see about myself, and only Edward was able to see my little melt downs when I could not avoid them. We each needed another person that you could confide in, that you knew would understand completely, and not judge you for your flaws, and still see you as the same person that you had been before. That was what Edward was to me, and what Jasper was to Alice. They were our rocks, and everyone needed their own personal rock. Then Edward said Madison I need to ask you something. Then I looked at everyone but they were already gone. Then I signed and said Edward what do you need to ask me. Then he hesitated and kneeled down and one knee and said…..


	9. Chapter 9

Then he said Madison will you marry me???

I stuttered it seemed like forever to him because he looked worried and looked like he just got rejected and he said nervously Madison I need an answer he said in a panicky voice.

And then I came out of shock and said yes yes I do!!!

Then he signed and relief and he pulled out a ring and said Madison I love you forever. And I want to be with you forever.

I said oh Edward I want to be with you forever to. And I jumped on him and we feel on the floor and I was on top of him kissing him with passion.

Then we finally stopped as Alice came barging in and picked me up and squeezed me. And said now I have to go shopping with you and we need to start a guest list. And I said I don't know that many people. And she said ok we will invite some people we know. And then I turned to Edward and said when are we having the wedding and he said as soon as possible and I smiled and then Alice dragged me out of the room. And we went speeding off to a store to go get the decorations for the wedding. First we picked out the cake that was about to as long as my arm (which is pretty long). It had swirls of white frosting on the sides and it had blue frosting outlining the white frosting and it was vanilla cake. Then we picked out the menu's which were amazing and expensive (of course). Then last but not least the wedding dress which was white and showed my curves. It had beads all up in down my front and it was an open bar-back. It looked beautiful.

Then me and Alice went shopping for some regular clothes. I actually got to pick them out for myself we only kept the ones that me and Alice both agreed on.


	10. Chapter 10

One week later

Today was the day, I was going to walk down that isle, and when I walked back up I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. If I lived till then, I found myself In Alice's vast bathroom, once again. She and Rosalie were, pulling, and poking, combing, plucking, and spraying, me. Finally after three hours they were done.

"Okay you're done" I stood up and walked over to the mirror. Wow. My hair was down, in perfect spirals, except for two platelets that were pinned back with a sapphire encrusted barrette. There were tiny deep blue gems pinned in my hair. My make-up was simple, a little eyeliner, mascara, and very little, blue eye shadow near the bottom of each eyelid. Perfect.

"Thank you both! I love it, I hope Edward does too" I was getting nervous.

"Don't worry, he will, I don't have to look into the future to see that." Alice was confident.

"We better go" Rosalie said, so we left for the church. The whole way there I was silent, I was terrified, excited, happy, anxious, all I wanted was to see my Edward to hold him, to kiss him. We arrived at the church and I was whisked away, to the dressing room, I caught a glimpse of the room, it was decorated perfectly with blue and white candles, flowers, plenty of tool, thanks to Alice, oh it was like a dream. I put my dress on and Rosalie and Alice made a few touch ups to my hair, and make-up before, putting my veil on me and handing me my bouquet. They got their smaller ones and we headed for the lobby, I hooked arms with Carlisle and they started up the music, I walked down the aisle, I saw Edward in his tux which looked perfect on him, standing there looking like a Greek god, all the butterflies went away, and I was totally at peace. When we got to the end Carlisle flipped my veil.

A tear of joy ran down my cheek as Carlisle gave me away. I took Edward's hand and we began the ceremony. The whole time Edward and I never broke our gaze from each other. He wiped away a stray tear from my cheek. I smiled, he mouthed 'I love you' I mouthed 'I love you too'. When the preacher asked,

"Do you Madison take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

And of course I answered, "I do".

"Do you Edward take Madison to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled and said, "I do".

"Then I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Then Edward reached for me and dipped me backwards and kissed me just like in the movies. It was perfect. We walked back up the aisle as husband and wife.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, how does it fell to be married?" Edward said as we exited the lobby.

"Great, how does It feel for you to be married Mr. Cullen?" I said with a smile

"Marvelous, you look breath taking Madison" He said as we got into the limo.

"If you had breath _to_ take" I laughed

"Ha ha ha, very funny" he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Come here you" he said and he pulled me over and gave me a kiss that took _my_ breath away. "I love you Madison", He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Edward". We reached the reception and cut the cake, the Cullens (minus me) and Hales pretended to eat a _very_ small piece of the cake. I had a rather large one. Edward and I danced, and danced, and danced. Then we left for the honeymoon. Everyone said their good byes and, that they were excited to see me after the honeymoon. I was going to be changed, and when they next saw me I was going to be a new…vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

**We got to the spot and we couldn't stop kissing each other. Finally, he laid me on the bed.**

"**Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" He looked at me and I smiled.**

"**Yes dear husband, I really am" He kissed me one more time with more passion and fire than any other kiss he had given me and then, he pulled back, and whispered "I love you, always and forever" then he kissed my neck. I****pressed my face against his neck and breathed deeply. With his arms around me, our bare skin pressed together, it was only natural that I would skim my lips over the cool flesh there.**

**Edward stiffened, his arms tightening almost imperceptibly around me. "Oh, Madison," he breathed, and drew me back slightly. He caught my gaze and held it, so long that after a moment I was gasping for breath. Then, he closed his eyes and pressed my against his chest again. "God, I'm nervous." He laughed.**

**I drew back to look at him again. I considered reminding him that he wasn't allowed to back out before we even got started, but the concentration on his face quieted the voice of protest before it found voice. Instead, I brought my hand up and gently stroked his fingers over the worried crease between his eyebrows. His golden eyes fluttered closed as I lifted myself up slightly to soothing kisses over his cheeks and eyelids before pressing a kiss to his lips.**

**His eyes opened, and he said im ready.**

**Edward's eyes searched mine for a moment longer, and then he nodded.**

**I trembled as his eyes moved slowly over my body as he laid me on the huge bed. He'd seen me when they were in the ocean, of course, but he had never really **_**looked**_** at me. I could feel the self-conscious flush creeping over her bare skin.**

**But my eyes were roaming as well. He was slowly getting onto the bed, one knee at a time, but I was awarded the view I'd only fantasized about. His muscles rippled gracefully under the pale smooth skin, the shadows casting them into black and white contrast.**

**He lifted his eyes to mine as he lowered his body, sliding upward slightly as his chest touched my stomach, until we were eye-to-eye. "Madison," he murmured.**

**My breathing quickened, and then stuttered to a stop. I waited for the nerves to come rushing back, but they never came. How could they, when everything felt so **_**right**_**? "Don't be afraid," I murmured, repeating my words from earlier. "We belong together."**

"**Yes," he agreed, and he moved over her again, lightly. I felt his cool, rock-hard erection press insistently against me as he did and I arched her back with a gasp.**

"**Madison," he said again, his voice low and growling. The hair on the back of my neck rose, but not from fear. His lips began their soft trail from the base of her ear downward, over my collarbone as my fingers tightened against his shoulders.**

"**Edward," I gasped.**

**It was as though hearing his name gasping cry flipped a switch in his brain. His hands tightened around my arms, and I found myself pulled upward so quickly it made my head spin. I sat straddling on his lap, his erection pressed hard against my stomach, as his fingers clutched onto my thighs, pulling me harder into him. His hand slid deftly under me, between my legs, and without preamble, pushed finger into me.**

**I squeaked and threw my head back.**

"**You're so sexy," Edward practically snarled. His kisses were harder now, taking little sharp nips with his lips before crashing his mouth back down to mine. His other hand came up to squeeze my breast. "God, Madison, I can hardly control myself."**

**I moaned at his words. Since when did he talk to me like this? It was inflaming me, totally and completely. I raked my nails down his chest, eliciting another growl, and suddenly I was back down on her back.**

"**I don't want you to control yourself," I said. Part of me was afraid he would pull away from me at my candid admission.**

**But he didn't.**

"**Careful," he breathed harshly against my neck.**

**I didn't want to be careful. I wanted to be reckless; I wanted to make him as desperate as I was feeling. "No," I growled back. The finger he still held inside me moved rapidly, and I gasped anew. "Edward, **_**please**_**!"**

**He froze, his breathing against I neck labored. Slowly, he withdrew his hand from between her legs. I whimpered and his black eyes meeting my brown ones, and slowly I lifted my arms over my head**

"**What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. "I want to touch you!"**

"**I know," Edward answered me placing a gentle kiss on my lips. His body was trembling over mine. "I'm sorry I can't give you that yet." He kissed me again and moved one hand down between them again. "Not now. I'm sorry, my love. But please understand."**

**I was worrying my lower lip with my teeth again as I felt him pressing insistently between her legs. He took a harsh, steadying breath.**

"**I understand," I whispered.**

**With one sharp push, he was inside me.**

"**I love you," I whispered.**

**My words cleared his head. Edward's body began to move in a steady rhythm with mine.**

**My soft cries echoed his own. They were perfectly matched, in every way, and it didn't take long for my fingers to tighten around his own as my body arched against his. "Edward!" I gasped. **

**And then he was coming, his teeth sinking into the other pillow reflexively. It was the most breathtaking sensation, a wave of total and unabashed pleasure – he was almost sorry to have to come down from its high.**

**My fingers were threading lazily through his hair, and when he lifted his head to look at me, I had a very satisfied smile plastered across my face. My eyes were closed.**

"**Madison?"**

"**Mmm," I answered, snuggling against him as he settled himself beside me. It was only moments before I was breathing evenly in sleep, the smile still lingering on my lips.**

**Edward looked down at me and lifted his hand to brush the stray lock of hair from my forehead, and then froze. Was that a bruise? Looking closer, he saw the darkness beginning to color my cheekbone and my upper lip. Horrified, he gave my body a quick, clinical scan.**

**There were bruises all over me.**

**Guilt welled up thick and heavy. If he'd been human he would have felt nauseated. For a moment he considered waking me up to get a more extensive inventory of the damage he'd caused me, but my breathing seemed normal and my heartbeat was strong. Better to let her rest, he decided.**

**When the morning came, she would see him for what he really was.**

**A monster.**


End file.
